Sibling love
by Greengamer626
Summary: This is my first story and I want this to be a lasting first story so that I would have more time to do others. This is a story about the koopalings following in love with each other? Well maybe they will maybe they won't but one things for sure is that they are hiding something.
1. The night is over

**Before this story starts I like to say a few words and that is that I only do boy/boy and nothing with the girls. Yes I will but Wendy in this story but I WILL not make her do anything with them. That's it thanks.**

The day started like any other day. The black clouds, the smoke in the air, the heat from the pool of lava, the ashes from the fire balls, and blood from the dead goobas and koopas. Yeah we lost another battle with Mario and King dad wasn't very happy or even a little mad, he wa furious very furious. "What happened out there"?

"Well king dad I didn't know that the machine would mess up of you jump on is three time and blow up" said Ludwig looking at his chart. "Well you should of checked it before using it" Browser said in a grouchy voice. All the koopalings headed for there rooms disappointed from losing another battle with Mario.

Ludwig headed for his room right next to larrys and mortons. He closed his door and checked on his koopa phone (yes they have phones) to see if he had anything when he was gone. Nothing but one like in koopagram. He took off his shell and put on a t-shirt and went lying on his bed thinking how he messed up.

Larry yawn when he entered his room. He first put down his wand that he used in battle next to his night stand then he took off his shell and only wore his trousers and went under the covers. He didn't feel like masterbaiting that night because he was hurt so he just checked his koopa phone and went to sleep.

Morton closed his door and looked down. He hears Roy screaming from next door to his room. They used to share a room but since Roy is 16 he change rooms and now he sleeps alone. Morton threw his wand in a pile of dirty clothes (shells?) and took off his shell next to the pile and went to under the covers naked.

Roy just slammed the door closed and threw his wand to the wall and he went straight to his bed and lyed there then he took off his sunglasses and put this next to him and just slept with his shell on and went to sleep.

Wendy just closed the door and went to her bathroom to take her makeup off her face. Wendy is the only koopalings to have her own bathroom because she is a woman. After that she took off her shell and put it at the bathroom counter and put her wand right next to it. She put on a white t-shirt and pink pj shorts and went under the covers and went on her koopa phone.

Both Iggy and Lemmy sleep together (no big surprise) they both love sharing a room together even though Lemmy is way older then Iggy he still loves to share everything with his little twin bro. No matter how older Lemmy is Iggy will always see him not older but like a true brother for him. (Anyway) both Iggy and Lemmy were tired. When Iggy closed the door Lemmy started putting his wand on the dresser next to Iggy bed and took off his shell and wore his bounce balls trousers and a white shirt and started climbing the bunk bed latter to the top while Iggy took his shell off first then put his wand next to Lemmys and his shell next to lemmys. He wore his boxers and went under the covers. "Hey Iggy"

"Yeah Lemmy"?

"Why are we fighting the Mario bros"? Iggy really didnt know why they do but there must be a good reason somewhere. "Honestly Lemmy I don't know why" "I guess browser is really lonely and wants to get married fast" said Iggy giggling of what he said. "Yeah but it hurts a lot" said Lemmy. "Where"? "Here". Iggy went out of his bed and touch the bruise on lemmys forehead. "Ouch" "sorry" "it's fine it justs hurts a lot" said Lemmy. Iggy got a little higher and kissed lemmys forehead. "There"? Lemmy smile while blushing. "Yeah a lot better". "Really because I got a bruise on my cheek and I can't -". Lemmy quietly kissed Iggy cheek with his eyes closed and blushing. "There better"? Iggy smiles and blushed "yeah a lot better". "Well I think that's it" said Lemmy. "Okie goodnight Lemmy" said Iggy. "Goodnight" said Lemmy. Lemmy then lend up and was aiming on kissing on Iggys cheek but messed and hit iggys lips. "Woops sorry Iggy". Iggy blushed and went to his bed and went under the covers. "It's alright night". "Night". And they both went to bed.


	2. The morning speak

**Hello how are you doing and how was the first chapter? Tell me later. Also some bating in here (warning). It's rated M for a reason.**

The day started like any other day but before the earliest koopa wakes up, browser called all the koopalings koopa phone and made them answer it. "Hello koopalings" said king dad.

"Uh daddy I was taking my beauty sleep and you wrecked it. Thanks a lot" said Wendy

"Umm king dad it's 8 AM and you woke us up why"?

"Well Larry I woke you guys up because I have an announcement. And Wendy OH WELL" said browser. "Really kind dad what is it" said Ludwig. "Is it the new koopa phone" said Wendy. "No it's that you guys get to have your own castle" said Browser. "WHAT"! Said Iggy. "King dad what do you mean" said Lemmy worried and confused. "I saying that since you guys don't know how to beat the Mario bros. I though that I could but you guys in a castle to do you own dirty work" said Bowser. "Umm father would that be kind a irresponsible"?

"No Roy and when did you start of thinking about responsibility" said bowser.

"Umm king dad I don't mean to be rude but how are you going to buy the 7 castles and how are you going to pay for the land"?

"Well Ludwig that's what I got you for" said Browser. "Umm dad why do you mean" said Morton. "I'm going to send Ludwig,Larry,Roy,Wendy,and Morton to gather some coins before dark. And if they are earlier then maybe they can get breakfast" said browser. "And what will me and Iggy be doing?" Said Lemmy. "You two are going to pack and choose your island. And after that say goodbye" said Bowser. "WAIT ME AND IGGY CANT LIKE BE ROOMMATES TOGETHER" said Lemmy. "No it's creepy and weird" said bowser. "But king da-"

"Don't call me king dad anymore just call me dad because I'm not ruling you anymore" said Bowser.

"Yes kin-,dad".

"Good now let's start the moving" said bowser hanging up the phone making everyone go into silence.

"Oh my fucken god why do I have to go outside to collect some coins" said Wendy. She went in her bathroom,grabbed her shell, then went outside to find Ludwig and Morton already out.

Ludwig was mad that they are moving because he has a secret lab that he work for hours in it. "Damn it" shouted Ludwig. "He put his koopa phone next to him and then took off his t-shirt and put on his shell. He then grabbed his koopa phone and put it in his shell. He closed the door behind him and then saw Morton coming out of his room then 3 minutes later Wendy comes out. "Where is Roy?" said Ludwig.

Morton just made a mad looking face and then relaxed he put on his shell and head straight to the door. He closed the door behind him then saw Ludwig closing his door. They both started and then Ludwig tilt his head and made a little mad face. Then Wendy came out. "Were is Roy?" Said Ludwig. "I don't know" said Morton. "Whatever let's just go gets some breakfast" said Wendy. Then the three head to the kitchen.

Roy just lad his face in the pillow and started to scream very loud, so loud that he needed three pillows. After that he took off his trousers and put on his shell then grabbed his pink sunglasses and opened the door then closed it when he went out. Right as he exited his room he saw Larry walking out of his room and had forgot to wear his shell. "Gay" said Roy.

Larry was still half asleep. He stroke his hair and stretch out his arms and yawn. He put his koopa phone next to his pillow and then he went to get his shell but he stopped and looked down. He had a morning wood, so he took off his trousers and grabbed his hard member and started stroking it up and down. "F-fuck" said Larry blushing a little will stroking his cock. (Larrys cock is a 4in cock. Since he is the youngest koopaling he has the smallest feature but a very big imagination. Just wanted to let you know). He stroke it faster and faster he can feel it coming and he went faster and faster until his cum come out. Some cum landed on his body and some on his face. He licked the cum that was next to his mouth then he started to lick the cum off his fingers. He grabbed his towel that he keeps in his closet and wip away the cum on his body and his face. "Damn that was great. I wish I can do it with someone" said Larry. He put on his trousers and a went to the door. Once he went out he saw Roy there looking at him. "Gay" he said. Larry looked down and saw that he was not wearing his shell, so he went back inside and put on his shell and koopa phone and went outside. "Don't call me gay Roy" said Larry. "Shut up and keep walking faggot" said Roy push Larry to the kitchen.

"What the fuck are we going to do Iggy?" Said Lemmy freaking the fuck out. "You heard what king d- dad said in the phone" said Iggy grabbing his glasses from the dresser. "What if we don't get to see each other anymore". "Well we can still visit. Don't worry Lemmy whatever happens I will never forget you" said Iggy getting up from the bed. "You are right Iggy" said Lemmy climbing down the latter. "Come on let's get changed" said Iggy. Both twins grabbed there shells. Lemmy took off his clothes and put on his shell and then grabbed his koopa phone and put it in his shell. "All ready" said Lemmy. Iggy took off his shirt and boxers and put on his shell. He then grabbed his koopa phone and put it in his shell. "Me too" said Iggy. Both boys walked toward the door but Lemmy stop them. "What is it Lemmy?" Said Iggy. Lemmy started to cry and put his hands on his eyes then cried. "It's just that I don't want to lose you. You are my brother".

"I know but-". Iggy than keeled down and hold on the lemmys shoulders for confort."but i don't want to lose you either. Maybe dad is right. Maybe this is better so that I don't have to lose you" said Iggy. "Maybe" said Lemmy still crying but not much. Iggy then leaned over and kissed lemmys forehead and said "don't worry Lemmy I will and you will be apart of both of us". Lemmy than got up and wiped there tires away. "Thanks Iggy". "Your welcome". Lemmy that looked at Iggys eyes and then blushed. Iggy was confused " what is it?" Said Iggy. "What, oh nothing, let's go" said Lemmy. They both exited there rooms and walked to the kitchen.

 **So that was the end of the chapter I hope you liked it and I hope you enjoyed the bating since I put in. More will be coming soon but how knows how long.**


	3. Trapped

**Alright another one. I hope you like it and remember, it's not rated M for nothing.**

 **It was morning and every koopaling went to the kitchen and there was already food on the counter for them. Everyone got a plate and went to the table to eat.** "I can't believe that we get our own castle" said Larry. "Well maybe you are happy but not me or Iggy are" said Lemmy. "Yea I don't like this plan at all" said Iggy. "It's not really a plan Iggy. It's kinda like a forever thing" said Browser as he walks in with his big plate. "But why"? "Because everyone of you are weak and I can't take care of all of you so I decide that if I got a castle for all 7 of you than the next time that I kidnap peach then Mario has to got to every single one of our guys castle then he will be tired and when he is then when he goes to my castle he will be so tired that he will just give up or just sleep the pain away when I drop him in the lava like he did to me MAHHHHHHHHA". "Well kin-, dad that is a great plan but what is he does succeed?" Said Ludwig. "Then the plan didn't work and I bring you pack to my castle to beat all your guys asses and stay at my castle until your guys are done" said bowser eating his breakfast. Everyone was worried that if they fail then he will but them in the dungeon or grab them and slap there asses until they don't have an ass anymore.

 **Breakfast was over and Ludwig, windy, Morton, Roy, and Larry went to the front door of the castle and went out to find the coins in the blocks or in the sewer. Both Lemmy and Iggy were sad that they don't get to see each other until 3 weeks.**

"It's not fair. Why did King dad make us do this shit" said Lemmy. "Honestly Lemmy I don't know and I just want to play some video games" said Iggy. "Lemmy I'm...im really going to miss you. So much that I may thing that with out you I would go kill my self" said Iggy. "No Iggy please don't do that. I will always be there for you. I mean you can call me and we can send letters and I can visit" said Lemmy. "Yea but you have a castle to run and so do I and..." said Iggy stopping to look at his brother. "Iggy we have until like..3 days. So there is nothing to fear" said Lemmy. Iggy just took of his glasses and cleared his eyes.

Lemmy came up to Iggy and sat down next to him and he put his hand on his leg to comfort him.

"Lemmy"

"Yes"?

"I...I". "Iggy it's ok. Remember what you said to me today. You said that everything is going to be fine." Said Lemmy. "Yea I guess your right" said Iggy. Lemmy and Iggy connect eyes and they Lemmy said "your...welcome".

"Ok where to look first" said Larry. "Here" said Ludwig. The 5 koopalings are looking for gold. "Hey what's dont this pipe" said Roy. "I don't know this go down it".

"Eww I am not going down there" said Wendy.

"Well i don't know what to tell you. There are no more gold coins over here so this is our only way" said Larry. Roy went down first, then Ludwig, then Larry. "Hell No. I am not going to the most dirtiest and the most smelliest place in the world. WHOOOW" said Wendy. Morton just grabbed wendy and threw her in he pipe. "Shut the fuck up wendy" said Morton as he jumped down. "WOOWOOOH"

In the end of the pipe it wasn't a sewer it was a cave and in the cave were four other pipes. "Hey what is this crap" said Roy. "Hmm, it looks like a cave with nothing but 4 other pipes" said Ludwig.

"I call the first one"!

"No I call the first one"!

"Well the lady gets to choose".

"Everyone please stop" said Larry. Everyone stopped to lessen to Larry. "Alright. Roy go to the first pipe". "Alright". "WHAT WHY?" "Shut up Wendy". "Wendy take the second pipe. Ludwig and I well go to the third pipe and Morton will go to the last pipe. Ok" said Larry. "Ok". Everyone went in their pipes and every pipe is different.

Roy came out of his pipe and fell on the ground. "Huh it's still the same crappy cave" said Roy. In the cave were four pipes and nothing else. "What"? Roy went in the first one and he was back at the cave. "What the fuck. Are you kidding me" said Roy. There was a ding. " _Ding,Ding_ ". "What the. Hmm wait is this some kind of puzzle". The dings repeated. "Hmm it ding twice. So do I go down the second pipe"? He went down the second pipe and he hear a light ding then he went back to the cave but I'm the cave were 25 gold coins. "Alright I think I was right". Roy collected all the coins then lessened for the other ding. " _Bing,bong,bing,bong,bing". "_ What the heck. The sound is different". The sound repeated. "Umm I'm guessing the last pipe" said Roy and he went to the last pipe and it made a dark sound. "Shoot I think I was wrong". Roy fell to the cave again but this time there was no pipes. "What there is nothing in here" said Roy. Roy tried to get back up the pipe but the pipe was moving up. "Wait, wait no. Now what do I do"?

 **1 hour later.**

The pipe went back down. "Finally" said Roy. But the pipe made a noise. "aahhhhhHHHHH" the noise grew louder and Roy went back. "What the". Larry and Ludwig came out of the pipe. "Ouch. That hurt" said Larry. "Yea. Roy what are you doing here?" Said Ludwig. "I was here for an hour and there is nothing but dust,ashes, and heat in this cave" said Roy. "Really how many coins did you get? We got 50" said Larry. "Oh well I got 25" said Roy. "Huh well this one is different" said Ludwig. "What do you mean different?" Said Roy. "Well while me and Larry were in the pipe we came back in the same cave and we heard a sound and went to the pipe and we were right and got 50 gold coins. Then we went to the second one and Larry had to guess what it is and we got it wrong. Me and Larry were in a cave full of goombas. Sadly the goombas were not in our side and they attacked us" said Ludwig.

"Wait Roy didn't you say that this cave was hot and Ashy?" Said Larry. "Yea and dusty why?" Said Roy.

"Every bad room has a punishment for not doing the puzzle right" said Larry. "Ok and your point is?" Questioned Roy. "That means that this room is a-". Before Larry could finish there was lava coming out of the pipe and was slowly filling up the room.

"Holy shit it's a lava room"!

 **And that's the end of this chapter. I know a cliffhanger but next time we be a bit more sexual and stuff. Until next time.**


	4. So hot that it's deadly

**I'm back and here is a new chapter. Please comment what you think about this one. Ok enjoy :).**

It was a beautiful day. If they weren't in a cave. "Ahhhh what are we going to do"! "We have to find a way to get to that pipe" said Ludwig. "How genius, we don't have anything to row with" said Roy. "Hmm, maybe we can us our wands" said Ludwig. "Yea that sounds like a good idea" "that sounds like a bad idea". "Oh why is that Roy"? "Do you want us to lost our wands? King dad will be mad at us" said Roy. "Well it's the only way. unless you want to get burn in lava"? "Oh fine" said Roy. They got there wands out and put there wands in the pool of lava and started paddling. They reached closer and closer. But then there was a sound coming from the pipe. "What is that noise" "it's coming from the pipe. "aaaaaaaaAAAAAAAHHHHH" _splash._ Wow something land on the rock. It was just Morton with a bag of coins. "Morton"!

 **Before Morton fell on the rock.**

"Morton please stop shouting". "Im sorry Wendy but it makes an echo" "I can't believe that I have to team up with you" Said Wendy. "Wait wendy look, pipes" said Morton. There was 4 four pipes that lead to nowhere. "Well let's go in one. You first" said Wendy. "What happens to lady's first" said Morton. "Hmm your right" said Wendy. She then pushed Morton into one of the pipe. "There lady's first. Oh and here is your bag of coins" Wendy then grabbed the bag of coins and dropped it into the pipe he was on. "There. Their wasn't enough coins for me anyway". She then went to one of the pipe and went to another cave. But Morton just landed were Ludwig, Larry, and Roy were.

"And that's it". "Wow that was a lot shorter than I realized" said Ludwig. "Well this only happened 5 minutes ago" said Morton. "I'm sorry to ruined this conversation but if you guy didn't know, we are still in a cave full of lava. And rising" said Roy. "Roy is right *for once* "hey" we have to find away out of here" said Larry. "Hurry to the pipe" said Ludwig.

They used their wands and paddled to the pipe but then the pipe fell apart. "Ah shit" said Roy. "How are we going to get out now"? "Hmm, we can use this pipe to reach for the other side". "Nice Ludwig, that can work" said Larry. "Ehh how are we going to climb that without letting it sink" said Roy. "I can hold it then when everyone is in the pipe I can quickly climb up and jump in the pipe" said Morton. "Ok good the plan is set, let's do this" said Ludwig.

 **Back to Wendy**

"Stupid Morton, getting in my way". "Hmm let's see what we got here". There was one gold pipe, 2 green pipes, 1 red pipe, and a piece of paper on the floor. "Oh I love that gold pipe right there. But I should see what this paper say". She picked up the paper but it wasn't a piece of paper it was a picture. "Hey it's a picture of use on the beach. How did it get here? Ah whatever, this tells me nothing. Gold pipe here I come" she went in the gold pipe but she landed in water. "Ah why am I in water? Is this a punishment? Why is there no shore? Am I going to drown"? She swam a little far from the pipe but found nothing. "Oh fuck".

 **Back to the boys.**

"Ok just like we planned. Ready".

"Ready"!

"Ok here we go. Ready"

"Set".

"Go"!

As fast as he can Morton grabbed the pipe and hold it up were the other half of the pipe is. "I'm guys you need to hurry it up. This is getting really heavy" said Morton. "Ok im first" said Ludwig. Ludwig climbed up the pipe and made it up. "Ok I made it. Now Larry". "Alright here we go". Larry climb up the pipe but as he was climbing there was a shake. Morton felt it and accidentally dropped the pipe. "AAAAAAHHHHH"! Larry was screaming,but the pipe stopped moving and began to rise. It was Roy. He grabbed the pipe and hold it up. "Hurry up faggot" said Roy. Larry climbed as fast as he fucking can and made it up.

"Thank you Roy"!

"Yeah yeah just hurry up" said Roy.

Roy gave the pipe to Morton and Morton hold it up. "Hurry the lava is rising" said Morton. Roy climbed up and because he was heavy and fat, he was slow. There was another shake and Roy stopped and hold as hard as he can and so is morton. Roy made it. "Morton you have to hurry it up. Climb up"! Morton put down the pipe and started climbing. But while he was climbing there was a shake and a big one. Morton hold on to the pipe until it was over. It stopped shaking. "Alright i made _rump rump...crack_ it"? The rock broke and the pipe is sinking. "Hurry up Morton, you don't have enough time. Hurry"! Morton climbed as fast as he can. And the pipe is sinking fast. Morton reached the pipe and right before he was about to jump his foot got stuck in the pipes hole. "Oh shit"! "Morton hurry"! Morton got out. "Here grab my hand" said Roy. "Morton jumped and just bearly.

He missed.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH"!!

"MORTON"!!!

 _Splash._ Morton died.

 **Well that's the end for this chapter. I know it's not sexual and with no Iggy or Lemmy but next chapter is going to be all about them. Also do you want Morton to live or just stay died? Please tell and I hope you enjoyed this one. Next chapter coming soon. :D**


	5. Good bye for now

**Ok, this is not a chapter for a story. This is a A/N. (Arthurs Note) I gonna stop this fiction because, this was just a test really and it was also my first fiction ever! I do have another fiction on my profile. It's called "deadly plans" and that will NOT be there for long either. I'm sorry that some of you guys wanted a new chapter because I have been gone for a long time and I made this to disappoint you all. I'm truly very sorry that I have to end it here. No I will not make another chapter before it's gone. I'm just gonna leave it here.**

 **If you really do want it back. Come tell me. Then I'll think about it but until now. Good bye and I'm sorry ~GG**


End file.
